warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hochland
"Hochland was once the Light of the East. Now its just embers" :::: '- A Hergig refugee ' The Grand Barony of Hochland, like Ostland, has within its boundaries part of the Middle Mountains and vast tracts of forest. Because of this is is often comapred to its larger and wealthier northern neighbour. "Ostland's little brother" is a term often used, although not in Hochland. Despite their backward reputation, the people of Hochland are no less sturdy nor skilled than their neighbours and many of the best archer units of the Empire originate from there. Hochland is most famous for the hunting rifle, an ingenious weapon designed by the engineer Leon Todmeister. It uses complex engineering techniques to spin a bullet as it exits the barrel extending its range to fearsome proportions. 'The Land' Comprising the eastern end of the Drakwald forest, Hochland is a heavily wooded province bounded by the Middle Mountains in the Northeast and the waters of the Drakwasser, Talabec and Wolfs Run rivers on the west, south and east, respectively. West Beyound a strip of Hochland on the left banks of hte Drakwasser lies Middenland, and Talabecland is to the south, while Ostland girds Hochland's east and north. Deep within Hochland are the Weiss Hills, a treacherous mixture of kill country and fens watched over the by lonely fort of Schippel. Though mostly covered in forest, the farms along the river banks and around the villages are fertile thanks to the many rivers and streams that flow south from the uplands of the Middle Mountains. This makes Hochland self-sufficient in food, although luxury victuals have to be imported from Middenheim and Talabheim. Heavy snows in the winter and rains in the spring make Hochland towns susceptible to flooding, though the prior ruling house of Tussen-Hochen invested heavily in dikes to control the flood water. Much of the system is now in ruins thanks to Archaon's invasion, and the next year is expected to bring both flood and famine. (pg 49) Heading north from the Talabec, the land rises gradually to the massifs of the Middle Mountains, forbidding peaks claimed by many, but wholly controlled by none. Three main roads wind through the province: the Old Forest Road, the North Road, and the New Road. The Old Forest Road runs from Middenheim and Talabheim and beyond, the Hochland portion leading from Krudenwald to near the shrine-town of Gruyden before coming to the Talabec Ferry. Normally a busy highway, traffic from the north has died except for Imperial Messengers and units of soldiers thanks to the war. The North Road carries traffic from Wolfenburg in Ostland to Krudenwald, while the New Road opens the way from souther Ostland to Delbez and Altdorf. These were built by prior Counts as part of a plan to develope Hochlands economy through trade, tolls, and tourism, but the war has wrecked these plans for now. The highways are dangerous places where the whole stretches are controlled by outlaws, and the forces of the Count are only slowly reassuming control, having so far turned down the offers of the Elector Counts of Talabecland of large numbers of troops to "restore order." (pg 50) Hochland's main trade is timber and woodcrafts. Thick woods of Oak and sycamore grow in the south, while pines and cedar are in the north. Guilds of lumbermen cut down the trees trim the trunks and float the logs downstream to mills in Esk, Bergendorf and Krudenwld, and Hergig. The logs are then bought by brokers, loaded on barges, and shipped out. Woodsmen in the south were awaiting the construction of a mill along the Talabec by Count Ludenholf, so they won't have to ship to Ahlenhof in Middenland, but that has been delayed. The mill in Hergig is a recent and before the war quite controversial development, for the Elector Count of Ostland felt it encouraged illegal logging in his lands and demanded tolls for lumber floated down the Wolfs Run. The matter might well have come to a violent head had not Archaon's invasion distracted the interested parties. Deep within the forests lies the Weiss Hills, a sparsely inhabited area of moorlands and low hils that are mainly travelled by poachers and licensed trappers and hunters. Much of the land is a royal demesne of the Counts of Hochland, watched over by the warden of Fort Schippel. When Archaon's forces invaded, some of thier Greenskin allies decided that the Weiss Hills were as good a place as any to stop, and now the area and its surrounding woods are infested with Greenskin tribes, in addition to human outlaws. 'The People' Hochlanders are for the most part descended from the proud Cherusen tribe. Having mingled for some time within the Taleutens of Talabecland, the tribe eventually left the lands of the Great Forest and migrated to a small area near the Middle Mountains. Amidst verdant woods filled by game, these people have foundthe home they wanted. Less warlike than their neighbours, they contented themselves on hunting, fishing, and singing praises to Taal and Rhya. When other tribes or war bands of Orc and Beastmen would raid, the early Hochlanders would melt back into their forest, using craft to defeat thier enemies. By the time of Sigmar, the Hochlanders had become skilled scouts and skirmishers, and maintained very good relations with Sigmar's own Unberogen tribe, during the rule of his father. When the barbaric Norsii tribes began invading the lands of the Cherusens and Taleutens, King Bjorn rode forth to aid his fellow rulers against the Chaos-worshipers. Though the valiant king of the Unberogen died fighting the Norsii hosts, he had driven them back from the lands of the Cherusens, thus, King Aloysis became a fast and loyal friend to Bjorn's son, Sigmar, and contributed greatly in his wars to unite the tribes. Thus, Sigmar made Aloysis the first Count of the Cherusens. (pg 50) Hochland is a small but proud province, famed for its hunters and trackers. Their traditional dish of fired venison have been exported across the empire, but gourmands say it still tastes best cooked under the night sky of Hochland. At thier best, Hochlanders are loyal, valiant, and adaptable. Modern Hochlanders are amongst the most open minded and friendly people in the Empire. With thier lands being a crossroad for so much of the northern and eastern Empire, they have developed tolerance unusal everywhere else. Though mainly worshippers of Taal, Rhya, and of Sigmar, contact with travellers and merchants using the roads has made Ulric popular in the northeast, while Shallya has a strong cult. Contact with educated outsiders has led to a respect for intellectuals, such as that the rulers of Hergig encouraged the founding of a private academy and even a school of wizardry. Recognising their lands are unsuited to large-scale farming or cattle-rasing, the people have done what they can to encourage others to visit and leave some of their cash behind. Shrines to several cults can be found in most towns and villages, each claiming to be the site of a miracle and having blessed relics for sale. Fortified coaching inns sprang up along the roads for the convenience of travelers, though several had been bought by the rival Tunnelway and Wolf Runners coaching lines. During the war, several of these inns became important rally points for defense. Fond of hunting in all its form, tales of the loyal friendship and jaunt ballads, Hochlanders are also known to be easily distracted by the prospect of little sport. Some folk also whisper that thier valiant nature is due in the main to their naivety more than innate loyalty. Jokes about Hoclanders who love their bow or rile more then their wives abound, though most are too rude to repeat. This dedication to marksmenship has resulted in the excellent Hochland long rifle regiments that have proved so useful in recent times. The Hochland spirit is said to resis the defeatism in all its form, "Even unto Death". In recent years however much as happened to change the normally optimistic, trusting Hochlander characters. During the Storm of Chaos many of Hochlands town and villages are sacked and burnt, their population slaughtered or carried off as slaves or future sacrifices. While a few places held out, much of Hochland is ravaged, lawless lands. Religious agitators have appeared warning the people that the end is coming and that this is punishment for our sins. Battered recent events and moruing the loss of so many families and friends, many Hochlanders are starting to agree. The Folk of Hochland are known for their positive, warm style of speech more then thier accent, which is mild at best. They tend to use alot of animalistic references in their language. (pg 50) Places of Importance 'Esk ' Far in the north by the Middle Mountains lie the ruins of Esk, a village whose fold fled the coming of the armies of Chaos. What happened to them is unknown for no one among the refugees fleeing the south or west has claimed to be from there. Esk was once a small mining logging town, most noted for its nearby copper mines. Raw ore was smelted into ingots and then shipped down river ot Bergendorf for futhur distribution, as that route was often safer than the shorter roads. The nearby Castle was home ot the bailiff of Esk, a retainer of Count Ludenhof. The castle, like the town was destroyed in the invasion, and the bailiff assummed dead. In the Last few weeks, however, rumour have been heard in Hergig of someone taking resident near the mines of Esk, perhaps in the old castle. A mysterious figure whose name is unknown, the gossip has called "The necromancer of Esk" though whether he even exist or not is a question. Still, disquieting reports from the area have the Count concerned. 'Gruyden ' Ruled by the famouly devout Auerbach family, the village of Gruyden sits along a branch of roads off the New Road to Hergig. Interspersed among the homes and cottages of the population are amazing shirnes to all the major gods of the Empire, with those of Sigmar and Taal and Rhya being the largest. The Auerbachs have spared no expenses, and many of hte altars in the shrines are lined with gold leaf and decorated with semiprecious and precious stones, while beautiful stained glass windows adorn the walls, the people themselves seemingly do not resent the wealth lavished on these temples, for they are paid to maintain them and they are sure they protect the village - after all, did not the Chaos armies bypass Gruyden as if they did not even known it was there? The Wonders of its shrines make Gruyden a popular pilgrimage spot, of course, but even more notable is the Seer of Gruyden, Klaus Homstedr, a wizened old man who claims to be over 100 years old. He resides in a hut in the nearby woods, and people come from all over the empire in hopes of gaining an audience and receiving his prophiecies. There is no apparent rhyme or reason to whome he sees: A peasant is as likely to get an audience as is an Elector Count. Many are denied his presence altogather. The prophecies themselves are cryptic, and their meaning only obvious in retrospect. 'Hergig' The capital of Hochland, Hergig is a home to the Ludenhof family and was once the site of a mighty fortress. It was also home to the Hochland College of Socerery, a school liscensed by the emperor for the academic study of magic and its theroies. With quarries nearby, the town before the war was rebuilding itself as a modern place of stone and brick, its small Dwarf Quarter supplying their skills in the construction. It is also site of the Gate to the East bridge, which is the past have been the focus of battles between the expanionist Counts of Ostland and Hochland. Hergig suffered greatly in the war, with the city itself falling after a horrendous siege that saw great fires spread outward from the old quarters. The great keep was the last to fall, and that thanks only to the skilled magic of the Colleges instructors and the bravery of Counts soldiers. Now, with the enemy gone, for not, atleast, Count Ludenhof has returned from Talabheim,, where he fled at the city's fall, and he has begun rebuilding and re-establishing his rule over Hochland. 'Settlements Charts' Sources *''Life of Sigmar'' *''Sigmar's Heirs'' (RPG), pp. 49 - 51 *''Heldenhammer'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill Category:H Category:The Empire Category:States of the Empire